Scream for Justice
by Beldar of Remulak
Summary: First Chapter is not what you think! Clark is troubled after the events of the Labyrinth. Set during freak, but will eventually lead into Clark and Chloe joining the JL. Slight Chimmy, Chlark, chlana friendship.
1. Chapter 1: The Scream

**Title:** Scream for Justice (The Scream at Ksite)

**Rating:** PG (maybe PG-13 later on.)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Smallville or any of the characters, unfortunately…I would had some Moolah if I did though!

**Spoilers:** Set after Labyrinth

**Pairings: **Chimmy at first, then Chlark, Lana friendly...

-----------------------------------------------

Clark turned to Lana aggressively, "Is this what you wanted to see?" He motioned to their new location located 50 miles from where they were 2 seconds ago. "I am different, ok? I can run faster than a speeding bullet, I can bend metal with ease. Should I continue?" he shouted approaching Lana, his form towering over her.

Lana coward back from him, turning her back to him, "This is NOT what I wanted, Clark. I never thought Lex would go this far." She said defensively. "I wanted to know the truth; I need to know why you left me." She paused then choked out "Why you didn't trust me."

"Lana, its not that I didn't trust you, I didn't want to endanger you. I loved you, but there is a price to pay for knowing my secret. My dad paid for it, my mom paid for it, Pete paid for it, and now Chloe is paying for it."

"It's not too late, Clark. Lex doesn't know I went to you yet. I can get you into the building. You can save Chloe"

"There is no time to waste then. Let's go."

--------------------------------------------------

Clark busted through the last barrier between him and Chloe. The steel door swung open with ease, but Clark stopped in mid-stride. He was not prepared for the sight in front of him. Jimmy was struggling to get a gun out of the grasp of Lex's thug and Chloe... Chloe was lying in the corner, bleeding heavily on the floor around her. Clark's eye darted back to Jimmy as he flew into the wall with a thud. Clark rushed over to the gunman and forcibly threw him across the room. The rage filled his being as he grabbed the thug by the throat squeezing. Clark could only see red. Red from anger, red from Chloe's blood, red. Clark heard the thug struggle for air. He didn't care, but soon his conscience broke his rage. He dropped the man to the ground, not willing to kill a person who deserved a lot worse.

Clark turned back to Chloe as the thug grabbed the gun from the ground near by. He pointed at Clark's back, but the thug body met a shower of bullets from a gun occupying Lana's hand. Clark swung back to where Lana stood.

"I had to Clark." She stated as she ran into the room. She stopped abruptly when she saw Chloe in the corner. "Oh God no!" she gasped "This is my entire fault."

"Lana, I need you to call 911." Clark whispered to her.

"I...I..." Lana stammered then nodded her head as she ran out of the room to find a phone.

Clark brought his attention back to where it mattered. He saw an injured Jimmy frantically crawling to his fatally wounded wife. He cradled her pregnant form on his lap. She was visibly dying from her gun shot wounds to her abdomen and shoulder, but Jimmy desperately tried to stall the bleeding, especially from her swollen belly.

_This was not suppose to happen. Jimmy and Chloe go married to live happily ever after. They were going to raise the child in a happy home filled with love. Her destiny was not to lie on the cold steel floor dying, her unborn child already dead within her, shot by a crazed man working for Lex._ Clark thought to himself.

"Its going to be ok Chloe...Everything is going to be alright." Jimmy motioned to a paralyzed Clark. "Clark saved us Chloe." Jimmy choked out knowing full well that he lost his child and was about to lose his wife.

"Chloe weakly reached out her hand to caress Jimmy's face. She looked deeply into his eyes and played along with his optimistic comfort. "I know Jimmy..I know...its okay." She smiled through the pain. Blood could be seen dancing across her teeth as a reminder of her disposition. Jimmy covered her hand with his own, leaning into her caress tears trickling down their hands. "I love you Jimmy Olsen."

Jimmy painfully chuckled, "I love you too, Chloe Olsen." He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips, lingering, trying to memorize the feel of her lips against his.

Clark looked on feeling like a complete outsider. His heart was breaking in a multitude of ways. He regretted that he was not there sooner, he regretted not being the one holding her dying form, he regretted not being able to kiss her goodbye, he regretted not telling her how much he loved her, how much he wanted to be her husband.

"Clark?" Chloe questioned the room.

"I'm here" Clark stated as he rushed to her free side. He took her hand in his, "I am right here."

"I know what you are doing right now and I want you to stop." Chloe said to him in a stained yet strong voice. Clark was about to respond, but she stopped him. "For me Clark, do not blame yourself."

"Chloe I..." she interrupted him again placing her finger on his lips.

"Clark promise me you won't blame yourself. Promise me you will take care of Jimmy, Lana, and Lois. If I meant anything to you Clark, please promise me these things." Chloe said in a feeble voice, a voice struggling to stay alive.

Clark could hear Jimmy choke out a sob as he looked directly in Chloe's eyes. "I promise" He choked out as emotions clogged his throat. He leaned over and kissed her forehead gently.

She smiled at him, "You better keep that promise Kent." Her body started to trembled as she gasped for air, for life, but she was losing the battle, succumbing to her injuries.

"No Chloe. Don't leave me." Jimmy pleaded to her stoking her face. "I need you."

Suddenly, her trembling stopped. "I'm sorry" she said as her eyes went dull extinguishing the bright light that once burned in those eyes. Everything was silent as Clark and Jimmy stared at the motionless body of the one they loved, both trying to comprehend her death. Jimmy looked up to Clark with a broken soul. He cried out in loud sobs holding Chloe tight to him rocking back and forth not knowing what to do.

Clark looked down at her hand in his. His world had stopped in that very moment and he was in utter despair. She was gone. She was truly gone this time. There were no Zoners in his head just the despair of losing Chloe.

Clark leaned over to Jimmy and embraced him, so they were both embracing each other and Chloe. Jimmy pressed his face into Clark's shoulder. Clark couldn't hold back his emotion any longer as he joined Jimmy in a desperate cry.

Suddenly, the world around them blurred. Almost like Edvard Munch's Scream painting. Clark jolted upright on his couch in the loft. He felt his face, wet with tears, then looked down to see no Chloe, No Blood, nothing.

"It was a dream." Clark whispered in relief. He clutched his face in frustration. This was just another dream to add to the long list. Since, Chloe "died", Clark had an influx of dreams where she would die. This time she was married and pregnant and last time she was all alone, but one theme that was in each one, was Clark's regret.

Clark stood up determine to find Chloe and tell her how he truly feels. He is no longer going to stand idly by. He is going to fight for her. Chloe is worth it, but he was not willing to wait.

------------------------------------------------------

Reviews good or bad are welcomed!


	2. Chapter 2: Starry Nights

Thanks for the reviews! Clark will eventually have a costum, but not like his iconic self...he might look ummmmm tooo weird in that outfit. And it was only a tradgey for the first chapter. Chlark is on the way dont worry!

**A/N:** This is around the episode Freak, but the chain of events are different.

**Chapter 2:** Starry Night

------------------------------------

_The Talon_

Clark walked up the Talon stairs in deep thought. He needed to plan the perfect approach, so he wouldn't screw up this relationship completely. Should he walk up to her and physically show her how he feels by kissing her, perhaps with some tongue action? Naw, she would be like "WTF, Clark?" Maybe he should just blurt it out? No, she wouldn't believe him. For Christ's sake he just told her two weeks ago that he almost gave up everything for Lana. Honestly, since that "episode" he didn't feel the same way about her. He realized she was not the girl he fell in love with. Sure, he still cared about her, but he knew that he could never be with her ever again. And with the whole Lex thing…she definitely was not on his list of to date people.

When Clark reached the top of the stairs he decided his plan of action. He would simply tell her. Tell her about his nightmares, how they made him feel, how he felt about Lana, and, finally, how he feels about her. Clark settled his hand on the knob. Taking a deep breath, Clark collected his courage that was usually there. iNow or never Clark./i he thought to himself pushing the door open. "Chloe?" he called, but was met with the last person he wanted to see.

"Clark!" Jimmy rushed to him. "Please tell me you know where Chloe is. I am freaking out here."

Clark looked at Jimmy realizing what was going on. Dr. Bethany took her. He had to, but why? Fear started its climb up into Clark's throat. All he could picture was a dead Chloe in his arms. "No…" Clark answered Jimmy's question inadvertently.

"I think someone took her Clark. She was suppose to be here..She was here!" Jimmy half cried as he remembered their phone conversation.

Clark's leadership and brain kicked into high gear. He knew he had to find Bethany or Tobias. "Jimmy, I will look for Dr. Bethany. I am almost positive that he was the one responsible for Daniel Kim's abduction. Stay here in case we were wrong and she comes back. Call anyone you think she would have gone to." Clark looked at Jimmy waiting for his response.

"Okay" Jimmy stated. Clark turned to leave, but Jimmy stopped him by grabbing his arm. "Please find her Clark. I...I never met a girl like Chloe and I don't think I ever will. All this time I have been playing cool. I never got to tell her how I truly feel." He choked out

Clark was stiff. Jimmy's words were the same as his thoughts. She was everything to him; his friend, his secret keeper, his confidant. She was always there to hear his problems, but who would be there to help him with the loss of her? Suddenly, Clark felt selfish. How could he do this to Jimmy…to Chloe? Maybe he should give her time, make her own decision. Snapping back to the present, Clark responded lightly "I will" then rushed out the door to find Bethany.

----------------------------------------------------

_Elsewhere…_

Chloe was in pain. Nothing was coherent, but the pain. She could feel her body resting on something metal, her arms stretched out and bound. She could feel tubes of some sort crowding her throat and something was holding her mouth open.

She opened her eyes to see cloudy forms and odd lights pointed directly at her. She could vaguely hear some talking, but it was as if she were wearing ear muffs preventing her from comprehending what they were saying. Fear start to infiltrate her brain as she reflexively struggled against her restraints. Her feeble attempts were no use. She could move, she couldn't even scream. All she could do was pray for her hero to come save her, her Clark.

"Start DNA extraction." The cloudy figure ordered another.

Chloe's eyes went wide as she saw what they were about to do. Muffled whimpers escaped her lips, but soon died out as the needle entered her belly button. The pain overwhelmed her as the darkness claimed her.

----------------------------------

_Tobias' House_

"Where is he?" Clark bellowed at the blind man.

"Clark? How did you get in here?" Tobias questioned, surprised that he did not hear him come in.

"That doesn't matter. Bethany Kidnapped Chloe." Clark stated impatiently.

"Kidnapped?" Tobias responded "He said he was helping "them""

"Them? Chloe is a witness. God knows what he will do to her." Clark said almost desperately.

"Clark, he would not take her because she was a witness."

"Why would he take her then?" Clark interjected.

Tobias was shocked. He knew of their close relationship in high school and it was obvious they still had a close relationship, whether it was still friendship he did not know. "You two are so close… I thought you knew." He stated in confusion.

"Knew what?" Clark asked him harshly.

"She's meteor infected Clark."

Clark was speechless. Did he hear him right? Chloe couldn't be a "meteor freak" she would have told him, wouldn't she?!?! Question after question was running through his thoughts, but then the urgency of the situation caught up to him. "Tell me where he takes them Tobias."

"I think it is in a secluded medical facility off of route 60 between Smallville and Grandville. You shouldn't miss it, it's the only one around…or so I am told (he is blind)"

Clark didn't wait to respond. He took off in superspeed mode out the door.

-------------------------------------------

"Hello?"

"Lana?" Jimmy asked the receiver

"Yes this is her. Who is this?" She asked the caller

"Its Jimmy" he replied but soon went to business "Is Chloe with you?

"No, but I just left her at the Talon 4 hours ago." Lana replied. "Is everything ok?"

"No its not. I can't find Chloe. Clark thinks that Dr. Bethany took her."

"Why would he think that?" Lana stated as she recalled the name from this morning.

"I don't know, but Chloe and Clark were looking into the Kim kidnapping and they believe that he was the one behind it."

Lana was starting to see the bigger picture. Dr. Bethany was the one with Lex this morning. Why would he take Chloe? Did Lex help him or worse ask him? Lana wanted answers and she wanted them now. "Jimmy…I will see what I can do from this end. Call me if youfind anything out." Lana hung the phone up and then grabbed her purse to leave.

"Who was that?" Lex asked his fiancé. Lana froze at the sound of his voice. She didn't know if she should question him or not about the situation. Maybe if she took the indirect route…

"It was Jimmy, Chloe's boy friend." She paused then added "He thinks that she was kidnapped."

"Kidnapped? By who?" Lex said acting like he was surprised. He knew where and what she was, but he can't let Lana know that. She would never forgive him.

"A man called Dr. Bethany…well that is what Jimmy told me."

Lex was now shocked. How could she know this? How could that damn Jimmy know?

"Do you know him Lex?"

"Yes. I was…he was the man this morning. I am supposed to give the Smallville medical center 2 million dollars." Lex quickly covered.

Lana eyed him closely to see if he was telling the truth or not. She decided that she would trust him now, but she was going to start digging for the truth. "I am going to help find Chloe."

"Do you want me to come along?" Lex asked with artificial concern.

"Why don't you contact Bethany? Question him." Lana asked wanted to be alone on her search.

-----------------------------------------------------

_Elsewhere…_

Clark slowed out of super speed right before the entrance of the medical facility. Tobias was right; you couldn't miss the building for the world. It was the only thing there, secluded enough to do some "freakish" research.

Clark squinted his eyes as he x-rayed the building. It seems that only a few guards were there and some prisoners held in cells. It shouldn't be too hard. Clark looked again to see if he could locate Chloe and that is when he saw her…

-------------------------------------------------------

Hope you guys like the update! Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3: American Gothic

Sorry for the long wait you guys! I am not the fastest updater because of work and school...plus I get distracted by SV spoiler talk very easily...

**A/N:** Lana didn't see Clark use his powers in Crimson

**_American Gothic_**

_Obscure Medical facility..._

Seeds of pure anger and panic planted themselves in the pit of Clark's stomach at the sight before him. His best friend, the girl who he just realized that he cared for more than he previously realized, was strapped to a steel table like some sort of science experiment, a lab rat. His Chloe did not deserve to be treated in such a manner. These thoughts fuelled his growing anger as he scanned the room to determine his plan of action. The immediate area around Chloe included three doctors checking levels and other things. The guards appeared to be in the far flank of the building, making Clark's task easier. He needed time to remove all of the contraptions hooked on Chloe. Clark shifted into super speed to begin his rescue mission. He made quick work of the "doctors" giving each of them a swift "tap" on the head rendering them unconscious. Once he made sure the area was secure he ran to Chloe's side.

He stood over her fragile self thinking of where he should start. He brushed the side of her face in a gentle manner. "Chloe?" He asked her still form to see if there were any signs of consciousness still brushing her face lightly. "I'm going to get you out of here." He stated softly reassuring himself more than the unconscious Chloe. He gently started to remove the restraints binding her arms, legs, and midsection leaving the material over her chest for some "privacy". Clark did not want to use this opportunity to catch a glimpse of something he has been dreaming about for the last couple of days. His movements and touches were so slow and soft it almost appeared as a lover's touch.

When Clark's hands reached the head restraint, he was nervous. He did not want to harm Chloe by making a stupid mistake. Her fragile state only doubled his fears. He slowly started to unscrew the contraption until it was free from her head. When he removed it, her hair fell to the sides. Clark brushed her hair out and finally made his way to the tubes in Chloe's throat. As he started to withdraw the tubes he shifted his vision into X-ray mode to make sure he did not hurt her sensitive jugular area. Chloe must have felt the change in her throat because she started to cough herself awake.

"Hey" Clark said gently to her, "You're going to be ok. I am going to get you out of here."

Confusion washed over Chloe's face, but it was soon replaced by the memories of the light, the voices, and the needle. "Clark" Chloe called out half delirious with a scratchy voice. "I knew you would save me." She smiled up at him with relief and what looked to be love.

Clark couldn't remove his eyes from hers, "I will always be there Chloe. Always." After he finished his sentence he placed a tender kiss on he lips. He didn't care about Jimmy any more. He only wanted Chloe. As he retracted his face, Clark realized she slipped back into her unconscious state. Deciding it was time they made their exit, Clark scooped her in his arms making sure the cloth was still covering her bare flesh. Her head rested comfortably against his broad chest as he sped them the hell out of there…

---------------------------------------

_The Talon_

Jimmy stared at the phone with intensity. No one called him back yet and he was truly scared. He need to know if she was ok.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Jimmy jolted from his position running to the door, "Chloe!" Jimmy asked hopefully as he opened the door, but was met with her best friend instead.

"So I take it she hasn't been found yet." Lana said sadly

"Nothing at all. Clark hasn't called. I called everyone Chloe knows, but nobody knows anything."

"I talked to Lex about it. He seems to not know about the abduction, but he does know Dr. Bethany."

"Do you think Lex was involved somehow?" Jimmy asked her suspiciously.

"I don't know to be honest." Lana said as she took a seat on the couch. She ran her hands through her hair. It has been a long night. She went to the hospital to find out Dr. Bethany's location, but he was not working. So she went to his home, with a little investigating of her home, but again he wasn't there. She was at a dead end. The only thing that she could do was to wait with Jimmy until Clark returned..

-------------------------------------------

_The Talon…_

Jimmy and Lana sat in a somber silence awkwardly glancing over at one another from time to time. The silence in the room seemed to propel Jimmy into a chasm of random memories and thoughts. Moments obscure and small darted through out his mind. The time when Chloe praised his "heroic" effort in saving Lex and Lana from being lost in "static", the moment in her Yaris when they reconnected and shared a passionate kiss, and the moment when he first laid eyes on her…

-------------------------------------------

_He was about to start his internship at the Daily Planet. He was early for orientation, so he just sat nervously in the conference room chomping away at the chips placed in the center of the table. With the opening of the door , Jimmy's world went into slow motion. Chloe, smart-spunky-beautiful Chloe, walked into the room, filling the empty space with her radiant presence. She confidently strode across the room, obviously excited and proud to be there. She gracefully took the seat next to him._

_"Someone beat me!" She teased him slightly offering him her hand "Hi. I am Chloe!"_

_Jimmy was dumbstruck for a few moments, but soon hurried to recover with a response, "mmph jimphy" Jimmy blurted out forgetting that he had a mouth full of chips. She giggled at his awkwardness "I'm sorry" he offered as an explanation after he swallowed the rest of the chips. "My name is Jimmy" He smiled at her like a first grader who had a crush on his teacher…_

-------------------------------------------

Jimmy knew he was lucky to catch her. She was truly a one in a million type of girl.

Jimmy's mind then fluttered to a letter he once read in one of his History classes. They were reading letters written by soldiers in Vietnam (**Citation: _Dear America_**). One soldier wrote about the fear within him, stating, "They say when fear is in a man, he is prepared for anything. When fear possesses the man, he is prepared for nothing. As of now, the fear is in me. I hope I can keep it from possessing me." Jimmy could not think of a better analogy for his situation, but unlike the young soldier, he was being possessed by the fear…His fear of losing Chloe, not only to this crazy doctor, but to Clark as well. Clark was always the savior, the hero, Chloe's hero. As much as Jimmy loved Chloe, he knew that she could never love him on the same level that she loves Clark. Yes, she was trying to move on and he was happily her guinea pig, but he feared the day when Clark would wise up and reciprocate her feelings.

_THUD,THUD, THUD_ Clark kicked the door, his hands preoccupied carrying the unconscious Chloe.

Jimmy and Lana were suddenly fast to their feet. Jimmy made it to the door first opening it for Clark who pushed his way into the apartment.

"Oh my God" Lana gasped out at the sight of her fragile best friend. She followed Clark in the bedroom as he tenderly laid Chloe on the bed, being careful not to move the gray straps. "Clark?" She asked her former boyfriend, but did not receive a response. He was staring Chloe not knowing what he should do next. Lana placed a gentle hand on his arm, "let me dress her" she commanded softly as she guided both Clark and Jimmy out of the room, shutting the door. Lana wanted to at least save her friend the embarrassment of waking up naked in front of two guys.

-------------------------------------------

"What happened to her?" Jimmy croaked out, clearly distraught over what he saw.

"I don't know" Clark said as he sat down on the couch in the living room. Even with his abilities, Clark was exhausted by the day's events.

"Will she be alright?"

"I think so. I mean she regained consciousness for a short while when I broke her out. I think she is just exhausted from what ever they did to her. She needs to rest now." Clark's tone was somewhat flat to Jimmy. He was angry at Jimmy for being Chloe's boyfriend. He was angry at himself for being a BDA. He was angry at the world in general.

Jimmy took the hint that Clark was not in the talking mood. He sat down next to the angry alien and waited for Lana to finish.

-------------------------------------------

Lana went through the dresser drawers to find something loose and comfortable for Chloe to wear. Lana had it set in her mind that she was going to be there for her friend. Chloe was always the crutch of their relationship, listening to Lana's problems and feelings, but Lana was rarely there for Chloe, emotionally. Chloe always dealt with her emotions internally, never burdening anyone else. Lana felt selfish. Why did she have to go on and on about her feelings for Clark when she knew that Chloe loved him?!?!

Lana finally found the pajama drawer and took out a white tank top and baby blue bottoms. She placed them on the end of the bed and went to the bathroom to wet a wash cloth. When Lana re-entered the bedroom, she noticed Chloe was rustling in her sleep. Lana gently took a seat on the bed and took Chloe's head in he lap. She took the wash cloth and dabbed it on her temples. She then started to gently clean off Chloe's face and arms, noticing marks from a needle. _What did they do to her?_ Chloe's eyes suddenly opened, but they were still saturated with exhaust. "Lana?" Chloe asked confused. Chloe's mind was clouded by the various drugs making it near impossible to function coherently.

"Shhhh" Lana hushed her friend, "Let's get you dressed and back to bed. You need to rest."

Chloe nodded, her delirious state mad it hard to argue anything other wise.

Lana helped Chloe sit up as Chloe help the strap in place. Lana the started to slip the white tank top through one arm and then the other, slowly replacing the strap. She then aid Chloe back down and proceeded to slip the bottoms on. Lana then grabbed a blanket and covered Chloe.

"Chloe, get your rest. We're here for you when you wake up." She gently brushed her face and Chloe's eyes surrendered to the darkness.

-------------------------------------------

Lana walked out of the bedroom and shut the door quietly. "She seems alright, just out of it. I think she needs to sleep it out." Lana stated to the brooding duo.

"I am going to sit by here" Jimmy stated as he got off the sofa and made his way to the bedroom. Clark got up to follow, but was stopped by Lana's hand.

"Let him go." Lana whispered softly "He is her boyfriend. You should get your rest anyways."

Lana's words were true and that's why it hurt even more. He wasn't Chloe's boyfriend, but it was going to change…once everything is settled. Jimmy was a nice guy, but he wasn't for Chloe, especially now. Jimmy couldn't understand Chloe the way he could…he does.

"You're right" He said backing down.

"What do you think they did to her?" Lana questioned.

"I am not totally sure. My guess is that they tried to erase her memory since she was a witness to Daniel Kim's kidnapping." Clark lied not knowing if he should trust Lana completely.

Lana eyed Clark closely. She knew there had to be more to it than that, but she settled for his answer anyways. She didn't know what other explanation it could be. "I am going home. Call me when she wakes."

"I will" Clark answered opening the door for her. The thought of Lana's home being the Luthor Mansion didn't sit well with him, but he was coming to terms with where they stood with one another. He loved her, but she would never understand him the way Chloe does. Secret or not.

-------------------------------------------

_Obscure Medical Facility..._

Lex strode angrily down the hall way. Dr. Bethany screwed up big this time. Not only did he expose himself to Clark, but he let his new facility get infiltrated. _The peons that work for me…_ Lex thought furiously.

After Lana left, Lex switched over to his video feed of the "new" meteor freak, who just so happened to be Chloe Sullivan herself. The first hour seemed to go as planned. They were testing the chemical levels that she produced in her body. They also obtained some of her DNA for comparison. One minute he was looking at Chloe and the next minute Clark was over her. Lex should of known Clark would be able to find her. For being a "farm boy", Clark sure was resourceful. Of course, Clark was able to free Chloe, but in the process he signed Dr. Bethany's death certificate.

"Mr. Luthor. We don't know what happened. Everything was going along like it normally does when…"

"You jeopardized our project Bethany, that's what happened!" Lex interrupted the nervous doctor. "Where were the guards?"

"We had them guarding the other meteor infected, the conscious ones."

"And you had not even one of them in this sector?" Lex aggressively approached the cowering doctor. Lex eyes were fixed on Dr. Bethany when he addressed the guards to his side. "Take care of him and make sure this place is cleared out. Make sure it looks like it has been abandoned for quite sometime."

-------------------------------------------

_The Talon…_

Morning was slowly showing its head through the curtains in the small apartment. The rays danced across Jimmy's face urging him awake from his uncomfortable position at Chloe's side. Jimmy's eyes darted to his now stirring girlfriend, she too seemed to feel the effects of the morning. He softly brushed her hair out of her face stroking it softly, "Chloe?" Jimmy urged.

"mmmph….Clark?" Chloe responded not quite awake yet.

Jimmy paused his stroking hand and sat up. The emotions already making their way to his throat. iClark../i Jimmy was hurt. Chloe obviously wanted Clark to be the one she saw when she woke, not him. Jimmy could feel each crack in his breaking heart.

"Jimmy?" Chloe said more awake than before. "What's wrong?" Chloe asked concerned, taking in his emotional state.

"Chloe. Can I ask you something?" Jimmy asked collecting himself.

"Yeah…Sure." Chloe said still confused at his presence in her room.

"If you were in trouble, who would you call?"

Chloe looked at Jimmy. She knew what he was getting at. "Jimmy we have already been through this. You're my guy."

"Chloe, I know you are trying to make me your guy, but I think we both know you really want Clark to be that guy. I have tried to fill that gap, but I think we both know that gap is too big for me to fill." He approached Chloe, who was not in an upright position on the bed, and he sat down next to her. He rested his forehead against hers wanting to feel her skin against his one more time, "I love you so much…"

"Then don't do this Jimmy! Please don't do this! I love you!" Chloe pleaded as the tears started to fall freely from her eyes.

Jimmy kissed her softly on the lips and then hugged her close. "I know you do…I know. This is so hard for me to do, but if I truly love you, I know when to let you go…"

"No" Chloe said shaking her head against his chest squeezing him tight.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think we should see each other any more." Jimmy fought to get the words from his mouth. It sounded chocked and like a lie, but he knew it was for the best, for both of them. He wiggled his way out of her grasp and ran out of the apartment, leaving a crying Chloe and a confused Clark in his wake.

Jimmy made it to his car before he feel to his knees and cried _Its for the best…Its for the best._ He repeated over and over in his mind.

-------------------------------------------

That's it for now. I will try to get another chapter out next week (but dont hold me to it..I tend to lie about those kind of things lol. Chlark is coming I swear, I just have a hard time writing it when I am mad at the BDA in the SV episodes. Next chapter will involve the Justice league!


End file.
